What just happened?
by Soldier K-3
Summary: This is the story of Kakashi and more specifically, how his perversion can get the best of him. KakaHina Rated M for Language and Adult themes. Possible lemon
1. The Students, The Bar, and The Bet

AN: Yo. M for language. Adult themes. If you don't know what Adult themes means, that means you are too young to read this story.

Yo. I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Neither do you.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Her breath was hot on his skin, and it didn't help his growing need for her. He_

"Kakashi-sensei! Why are you always reading those books?" Of course Naruto couldn't interrupt him in a boring part. It had to be in the middle of something interesting. He put his thumb in his book to mark the page and let it drop to his side. This would take awhile. Sakura sighed, she knew better than anyone. She and Naruto had been dating for a while now. She had long past given up on Sasuke, who now had Ino as a girlfriend (much to his displeasure.) And Kakashi was the same as always.

"To hone my skills at control." Ah the art of lying. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke all knew he was just a pervert. Naruto did not however, so it was a small amount of amusement for all of them to make up things for Naruto to attempt to ponder on.

"Control of what? Kakashi-sensei you are making things up!" Oh shit! He was on to them. Everyone tensed slightly as Kakashi thought of how he could possibly take him off the path.

"Read one Naruto, you may learn something." Smart, smart move. Sasuke and Sakura relaxed. Now Naruto would say that he wasn't interested in such things and go back to admiring the trees, make comments on what a nice day it was. All would be well.

"Well... which one's do you have?" That was a heart stopper.

"Uh... Naruto. You know you can't read these. They are for adults only. See?" He pointed to the back of his current book. "18+ only. I would be breaking the law if I"

"Kakashi. I'm 20."

_'Huh? Did I miss something? Naruto is only... oh.. yeah.. hmm'_ Kakashi was in fact at his birthday party when he hit 20. He was late of course, not by much though. Team 7 had long ago learned that Kakashi ran later than normal people, so he was deliberately given an early time which made him show up only about 5 minutes late. When he entered he briefly looked around, nodded at everyone he knew as if to say 'Yo.' and then settled into a seat in the back in which he leaned back to the point where he was leaning against the wall and read Icha Icha Paradise until the party was over. When it was time for presents Kakashi had tossed Naruto 10 bucks. Maybe a bit simple, but it's not like he would have even been there if he didn't care. So it was about the best anyone could get.

"Ah well... I guess you are aren't you...hmm..." He began rummaging through his side pack and tossed him a copy of Icha Icha Tactics. "Knock yourself out."

Naruto eyed it for a moment then read the back label carefully. Sakura decided it was her turn to speak up. "Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, this isn't going anywhere. We all know that Naruto is too immature to handle anything of this caliber."

She was interrupted by some snickering.

"Kakashi-sensei... Why didn't you tell me about this before! This is amazing! Wow and what do they mean by this??" He pointed to a word and put the book in front of Kakashi's face/

"Well, think about this." He leans over and whispers to him. "Remember that thing that you told me about you wanting to do with Sakura?"

"Yea?" He was intrigued.

"Imagine that in a really kinky place. Use your imagination." Naruto's muscles tightened and he looked back at Sakura and then straight forward. He kept reading the book for a few minutes then yawned. "I'm tired, we should set up camp."

"Naruto, it's a tad early don't you think? We should get as much distance as we can or" Naruto was tapping the book lightly with his pinky and flicking his eyes towards Sakura. "Or... on second thought... we seem to be fairly close after all... We can set up camp."

About an hour later darkness hit and Kakashi was the watchman over the fire. Sasuke had his own tent and Sakura and Naruto shared one. _'Finally,'_ he thought _'a chance to get back to my book.'_

Now where was he... breath, need, here he was.

_He ran his hand down her arm and then up her shirt. 'Care to go somewhere quieter?' He asked._

Interrupted again. Couldn't he just finish his damn book? That's all he wanted today. It was Naruto who made a few gestures that Kakashi somehow determined meant 'I'm taking Sakura out, act distracted.' So Kakashi faked sleep against the tree he was leaning against.

Mumbled words from the tent. "He's sleeping. We can go now."

"You sure about this? No one will see us will they?" See what? Now it was Kakashi's turn to be intrigued.

"No it's fine no one is even out here unless they are asleep like Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei."

"...fine. But I swear to god Naruto it better be good." Aroo?

"It will be, I promise." Okay that's it. He had to know. As soon as the two left the campground he followed them into the forest fairly far. _'are they even going to do it?'_

"Here's good Sakura. We won't wake them up." He ran his hands up her shirt.

_'Oho! this is good... heh.' _Clothes were discarded onto the surrounding bushes and trees and bodies pressed together. _'Hot damn! this is better than Icha Icha. I need to find a window in Naruto's apartment.' _Things got hotter and so did Kakashi. He pushed his headband up and used his Sharingan to get a better look. _'I wonder what the mental implications of watching your ex-students having sex are... oh well I'll ask my shrink.. wait I don't have a shrink... okay then, I won't ask him.' _Soon they finished and were getting ready to leave. Kakashi took off back towards camp, replacing his headband and thinking of what excuse he could have. Landing back in camp only seconds before Naruto and Sakura, he began stoking the fire.

"Where have you two been?" He asked as they came strolling into camp.

"Oh uh... taking a stroll in the moonlight." Sakura ventured, unsure of why he was asking.

"So uh, how often does your skirt get wrinkled when walking?" _'Caught'cha'_

"Well, we were in bed before the walk and it got wrinkled when I set it aside." _'Okay fine, nice recovery.'_

"Mm.. Okay. Goodnight." Sakura's face was flushed for a second while she thought he had figured it out.

Naruto crawled into their tent. "Goodnight sensei."

"Sakura?"

"Mm?"

_'Now how to trap her..'_

"Why do you still call me sensei? I am no longer your teacher."

PHEW Sakura thought. For a second she believed this was some sort of trap. "Well, we are used to it. You will always be our sensei."

"That could be really kinky." She picked up a rock and threw it at him

"You are just an old perverted man."

"Does that turn you on?" Her eyes grew very wide and her mouth dropped.

"This conversation is OVER Kakashi-sensei... NO!" Kakashi chuckled a bit.

"Sakura." She sighed heavily.

"That little mark just underneath your bust is really quite attractive." Sakura felt her face beginning to resemble a tomato. She ducked inside the tent without another word.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. Yes, he was a perverted man... old? not really. he was approaching middle age but not old. Even Kurenai was older, 8 years older than he. In fact, Naruto had been born when he was 9. It didn't matter really. Sakura could think what she wished. And as for Kakashi, well. He thought the night was eventful. Now he tried to think... what was he doing before.. oh yes. Icha Icha. The book was quickly retrieved from his pouch and not long after Kakashi's nose was buried within the pages.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yo. This is what I like to call a break point. This is the point where normal people should be taking breaks... (Brenna that means you. Go take a break and grab some food or something) and then come back and read the rest of the chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team Kakashi strolled into Konoha early the next morning. Sakura was avoiding Kakashi, he ignored them and continued reading his book. Hinata walked up to them and greeted Naruto with another of her shy hellos. She was ignored by all but Sakura. She felt bad for her and decided to explain to her that Naruto didn't have any interest in her. So she walked out of the group and took her aside.

"Hinata, why do you still go after Naruto." She blushed. This was the first time someone had straight up confronted her about it. "You must realize he is never going to like you? Hinata, he is with me. I would appreciate it if you could back off.. okay?"

"Oh.. um... o-okay... " She walked away rather sadly, pointing her fingers together like she always was. Hinata did that a lot. This time Kakashi noticed, she didn't look to happy... then again she never did while pointing her fingers together... where does she go?

"Well team. I'm going to go and.. walk the path of life." They all rolled their eyes and Kakashi took off to follow Hinata and figure out what she was doing. She took a rather predictable path. Down through the main road then she took a left into the worse area of town where all the riff raff hung out.

_'This is not like her... This is like.. well, me.' _

She walked into a bar that Kakashi had not been in, which was surprising all considering. He followed her in and stayed in the shadows, melding in perfectly with the bar folk. He was focusing on Hinata though. She walked up straight to the bar and sat down, seemingly staring into space for a while then she appeared to be starting to do something. What was it? Get up? Order something? For some reason Kakashi was on edge, perhaps seeing such a timid person in such a rough environment was just something he found intense. He was in for a disappointment as a second later Hinata just slammed her forehead on the bar and held her hand up to grab the attention of the bartender. Kakashi used his keen sense of hearing to pick out what they were saying

"What'll ya have toots."

"The usual"

"Oh well then," He started unbuttoning his pants.

"Not funny Gus. Not today."

"Ah okay then," He rebuttoned his pants. "sake with a shot of tequila." She made a nodding motion, her head still on the bar.

_'She drinks? Well okay, of course she does, every 20 year old does now days, but such a strong drink?' _He walked up behind her quietly and took a spot on the stool to her right. She didn't notice him. He waited until Gus brought her drink. "I'll have the same."

Hinata had a ruffle in her brow and sat up and screamed. "Look dickwad if you think that that crap line about having the same likes is going to get me into bed with you then you need to fuck off. now!"

Kakashi took the yelling and it really didn't phase him. "Yo." A simple, nonchalant response, which was what made Kakashi Kakashi.

Hinata's eyes widened, she blushed and buried her head in her arms. "Hey, hey now no need for that." He pulled her arms down and she kept her eyes closed and turned away. "What happened to the girl I just saw huh?"

She opened her eyes slightly. "Why..?"

_'Because that isn't an easy question.'_ "Because she was strong and self assured. Because she was able to stand up for herself. Because she was confident. Because she was attractive."

She blushed again. "Kakashi-san! Are you hitting on me?"

"Huh? OH! Nonono you misunderstand. I simply mean that you are more attractive than the girl that hides all the time and has trouble talking."

Gus walked back with Kakashi's drink. "Shy? This girl? Wow buddy you don't know her at OOF!" Hinata punched him in the face.

"You wanna try that again?!" Hinata was breathing hard fist still in the air. Kakashi's one visible eye widened. She had a fist on her, like Sakura. Sakura.. memories of what he saw the previous night came back.

"That is what I mean, you stand up for yourself.. be it a tad violent.." Hinata just sat down and took a big sip from her glass. Kakashi did the same. That is how it continued for a few hours. Hinata content with Kakashi's company, and Kakashi worried that if he tried to get up his life would be threatened. But soon the heavily alcoholic drinks began getting to her. She would sway from time to time, have some random mumblings that were ignored. Then she started getting really drunk and slumped up on Kakashi's arm. He gave her a quick glance but nothing more.

Then she spoke up. "Kakashi..."

"Mm?"

"You said I was... attractive?"

"..Well... yes?"

"Am I attractive enough to spend the night... at your place?" She rubbed her hand against his pants in his crotch in an attempt to clarify what she meant, though it was already clear.

"Well, yes. But at the same time you are much younger than me and I am a superior to you, also you are drunk."

"So.. you won't take me home?" She pouted and unzipped her sweater.

"You cannot tempt me Hinata." He was actually using his excuse for reading Icha Icha in the real world.

"Then how 'bout a threat?" Her hands squeezed his arm hard, straining even the bone with the pressure. "You take me home and let me have _my_ way with _you, _or find a new arm."

Kakashi was genuinely worried about his arm, but at the same time he could not do that, so he thought of a plausible way out. "Hinata. I will not sleep with you while you are drunk.

She thought for a few seconds, she was clearly smashed, she was scrunching her brow and looked like a confused idiot. It would be too easy for Kakashi to trick her. "Fine, then it will be a bet." She pulled out a deck of cards, "The game is called black or red, simple, you should know how to play?"

"I know. What's the bet?"

"If I win, I come home with you, sleep on the couch, and in the morning, when I'm not drunk, if I want to make love to you, no backing out. If you win, I'll get you a copy of Icha Icha Paradise the movie."

"Those are a special edition, only the rich can...get.. those.. you're rich... damnit."

"Do we have a bet?" She held out one hand, and tightened her grip of Kakashi's arm with the other.

"Alright." He shook her hand, either way it was a win for him. One, no matter which way it went, his arm came home free, two Hinata wouldn't go through with it in the morning, and he had a chance at the best item in the world. Too tempting.

She handed him the deck and he shuffled it thoroughly, making sure she wasn't cheating either way. Then he handed the deck to her. "Your call."

"I choose black." She hastily drew a card from somewhere in the center and flipped it around for him to see. "Black I win!"

_'Shit. No movie for me.. oh well.'_

"All right fine you won. Now remember, you can't do anything until you aren't drunk so don't try any funny business tonight."

"Yeah! Yeah! Whaaatever. But that also means you have to screw me tomorrow morning."

"If you want me to, tomorrow."

They left the bar and headed towards Kakashi's apartment. He had to steady Hinata's walking on a regular basis so that she didn't fall over. When they got to his apartment, he decided she was in no condition to be sleeping on the couch, so he gave her his bed instead.

"You remember, don't barf in there or anything. I still want to sleep there tomorrow."

"Okay..." She fell asleep rather fast. Well, not really considering she was drunk.

Kakashi took his place on the couch, slightly worried about what she would think in the morning. _'Bah don't worry, she will just be embarrassed in the morning and leave.' _

Or would she?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yo. Hope you liked it. R&R thank you all for coming to the show. we were happy to have you.

Good luck in the war within us all.

-Soldier K-3


	2. The orderpt1

AN: Yo. Sorry guys that it has taken so long to write this next chapter, but I am a guy and it has taken me many a night to figure out exactly where I could go with this. Plus the fact that I do have a life has something to do with it... Lack of creativity was the main culprit. Anyway, enjoy.

-Soldier K-3/ Novea

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ANT(T means temporary): Yo. I am very sorry guys but this is only part 1 of chapter 2. The way that I write basically requires me to figure out where I want to go with the story, have it all planned out in my head then write it down, the writing of a full chapter takes only about 20 minutes, but the brainstorming can take weeks for me. I am incredibly sorry for the inconvienience but I'm not a creative person. Regardless, this is the first half of the chapter please enjoy. (Also please note: For the second half of the chapter I have the basic plotline created, however the specifics are giving me trouble, but it's coming.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Yawwwn-

Kakashi opened his eyes lazily and sat up on his couch. Mornings were hell, especially when there may or may not be a girl in his room that may or may not want him in bed with him. He sighed, and decided that it was better to get it over with. He got up, and walked past his kitchen and opened his bedroom door. Hinata was there and she looked as if she was about to open the door right before Kakashi did.

"K-kakashi-san... I was j-just g-going to..."

"Leave?" Oh please God.

"N-no.." Damn it. Damn it all!

"Then what? And please, talk like you were last night." That would make this a little easier to bear.

Hinata swallowed hard and closed her eyes. There was a definete change in her attitude, her shoulders relaxed, her face became more confident and her stance became more aggresive. "I was going to go make some breakfast."

"...oh...I can do that for ya, just take a seat at the table." He walked towards the kitchen and Hinata walked past him and gave his ass a firm grab. Kakashi ignored it as it was obviously an attempt for him to bring up his loss at the bet last night, which he would not do. He would keep his word if cornered, but he was a wiley fox, and he knew he could get out of it.

A few minutes later he had some bachelor-grade scrambled eggs sitting in front of Hinata and at his own place. Kakashi was happy enough to munch on his own cooking, but Hinata looked at it like it was a pile of cow droppings.

"Something wrong?"

"No... I'm just not hungry this morning" Odd... I thought she said she was going to make breakfast.

As if on cue[AN: Yo. ;) someone knocked on his door. Kakashi sighed and got up to answer it. He opened it just enough that you could barely see inside. "...Yeah?" It was Sakura, he wondered what could possibly be so important that she would actually come to his apartment.

"Kakashi-sensei. Tsunade-sama wants to speak with you." Even though it was a thursday, Kakashi felt like it was a Monday.

"Kakashi-san! Who's at the door?" Maybe the shy Hinata was actually an improvement.

"Was that Hinata-chan? Kakashi-sensei! You didn't bring her here to-"

"Have breakfast, yes. Scrambled eggs actually very good if I do say so myself, care to join us?" Good save, good save.

"No. Just get your lazy ass, and Hinata's to Tsunade-sama's office Immediately, okay? Saved me a trip at least, even if you did f-"

"Fry up some eggs? No, remember they are scrambled."

"Shrewd, very shrewd. Just make sure you are both there within 20 minutes."

"Will do."

Kakashi sat back down at the table and started poking at his eggs again. Imagine the rumors that would come out of this. Not everyone could simply be 'Corrected' like Sakura. Something like this hadn't happened since he and Anko were found in that closet.

Actually it wouldn't be bad replacing anko with Hinata in that closet. However, he did have a sense of morals, and this was violating them. Maybe he should make a plus/minus table. He scribbled one out in his mind and it was:

Plus - Minus

Hot as hell. - Former student.

Wants it. - Too young

The list followed in that fashion for awhile. There was simply no end to it. This was going to be a tough decision if a tough decision ever existed.

"Only 20 minutes?"

"That's what Sakura said, maybe I should be on time this time. It sounded important."

She sighed. "So no time for even a quickie?" A bright side! There wasn't time! He just got out of the decision through no fault of his own.

"Nope. Guess not." He finished his eggs and walked towards the door. "See you there."

"You still owe me a goo-" -SLAM- The door was closed and he was off running. Though it didn't seem likely based on the way his day was going, he hoped Tsunade would have an easy mission for him. Even still, anything was better than his apartment at the moment. Or so he thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi good you're here. Where's Hinata?" Oh, her again. Can't we just get this over with huh?

"I don't know she should be coming at some point. Is she really important for this mission?" For some reason, I'm thinking that yes, she is going to be far too important for your standard mission.

"Actually she is the main focus. This isn't a normal sort of mission, It's a training mission."

And here it comes 'You are going to teach her how to be a seductress because she needs to infiltrate some stupid lord's castle in some country that I've never heard of and the only way she can do that is by being a concubine to 'his lordship' mr. blank and then she has to slip him this poison which will take him out so that some rebellion will be happy.' or some shit.

"You are going to teach her how to be a seductress because she needs to infliltrate the Uchinase Castle in Moshi country, and the only way she can do that is by being a concubine for 'his lordship' Mr. Uchinase, and then she has to slip him this poison which will take him out so that the Rebellion will be happy." Fucking yay. Called it, I'm treating myself to some God damn ramen. Woo. "You will be teaching her in your house. And I assume you can guess how."

"A slideshow?" I don't even care anymore. At least someone made the decision for me. Orders are orders.

"Very funny, no, the best way to learn is from experience and demonstration. You are hereby ordered to be as seductive as possible, and get her into bed with you. However, you are not to inform her of your mission until a week from today. Is that understood?" Let's see... get the girl who is staying in my house and wants to screw me... screw me? Clear enough I suppose

"Yes ma'm." Hm, I wonder how good she is in bed...

"Also, she is a shy and impressionable girl. Be gentle, and as gentlemanly as possible considering the situation. And dear jesus, don't get her pregnant." Oh, thanks for the wise words of STFU. -Sigh-

"Understood." Well, on one note Kakashi was going to get laid. But he may need that shrink after all. The phonebook would be on the table tonight.

Just then Hinata walked in to join them. "Tsunade-sama." She bowed and stood next to Kakashi, ready to recieve her orders.

"Hinata, Kakashi is in the scope of a deadly assasin and could be killed at any time." Hinata's eyes widened.

"Really? Is that true? How are we going to protect him?!" She is like a sheep! I can't believe she fell for that.

"You will protect him for 1 week while the designated squad comes back from one of their missions they are currently on. Make sure he stays completely out of harms way. Also, he is your commanding officer in this mission as he has done more missions of this type." God could she make it more clear.

"You can say that again." Kakashi ventured, he got a piercing glare from Tsunade that could have torn through a wall.

"Anyway, those are the details of your mission. Dismissed." She waved them off and went through her papers. They both just walked out the door and towards his apartment.

"Kakashi-san. I promise to stay focused and not get distracted at all throught this mission. I will take care of you and keep you safe. All business no pleasure." This day was just getting better and better. Let's see, first a girl wants me in bed I'm unsure, then of course I'm ordered to do the aforementioned and now she DOESN'T want to sleep with me. Greeeaaaat. This is going to be a wonderful mission.

"Pleasure is fine. It is a very useful and essential part of life... don't you think we might be able to make this week more interesting."

"Not interested, if I even for a second lose focus on the mission you could die." Why me?

"I'll get through to you somehow." She is going to give in I know it.

"Good luck." Yep, got my luck shamrock and everything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yo. So I hope you liked the first half, _**SPOILER ALERT!!!! SPOILER ALERT!!!!**_ Will most likely be some soft core porn shit in the second half. Once again, I apologize for the long waits. On a good note, I went sea fishing today and brought back a shitload of fish!!!!! Like enough for a family for a week. I'm going to be sick of fish forever... anyway.


End file.
